We Were 3D Werewolves Remmy's Side
by RemmyBlack
Summary: When FluffyFurBall and I get thrown into the Megamind's universe, we discover a secret! Some citzens of Metro City are werwolves!
1. Introduction

I yawned, it was a Saturday so I didn't really need to wake up until I wanted to. Then I realized I was surrounded by grays, greens and blues. This wasn't my room, my room was creamy colour and my cat, Muffin was with me with another cat, they were both screeching... As soon as I looked down, I screamed. I was very high off the ground.

I barely registered someone talking to me, even if I fully registered them, I would still be screaming. As I saw the ground come closer, I closed my eyes. Praying that by some miracle that Muffin, the other two beings and I survived this fall.

I landed on something soft. It reminded me of how my older brother's German Shepherd's fur felt. Actually, it felt more then something. It felt more like _somethings_ then just _something_.

I felt whatever I was lying on growl and move. That wasn't good. As the thing moved, I fell off, landing on my stomach. I heard the person that fell with me screaming. I looked over to see a huge brown animal biting her.

Before I could get up or do anything, the animal turned around and bit me somewhere on the leg. I screamed again. Muffin, stretched out her paw and swiped at the animal that reminded me of werewolves.

The brown animal took no notice and walked a little bit away before curling up in a ball.

I tried to sit up so I can take a look at how bad my leg was. It seemed that after the animal bit the other girl's arm, it didn't really need to take that much out of me. Sure, it still hurt like hell. I managed to sit up to look at the bite but before I can do anything to make it better, I started slipping back down to the ground. The last thing I could remember was Muffin lying on my lap before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Y**

**For those who read Fluffyfurball's chapter, I didn't see the grey animal so =P**

**Also for those reviewers who are reading 'Living in 3D'..I know this seems like 'Living in 3D' especially since me and Fluffyfurball are writing this story BUT it's more serious and are chapters will be incredibly similar. **

**So REVIEW!**

**AND GUESS WHO THE WERWOLVES ARE! (You will get a cookee if you guess right!)**


	2. Chapter 1Poor Minion

**Chapter One**

I groaned as I woke up. My right leg was throbbing in pain.  
>"Hey, you Ok?" I heard a female voice asked.<p>

I did the only thing I would do in this type of situation. I screamed. I screamed as loud as I can.  
>The woman put a hand to my mouth, telling me something, most likely to be quiet. As I realized her hand was blocking me from screaming. I bit her. The woman immediately pulled away but I think I didn't hurt her that much. Ignoring that fact, I screamed again. That is until I saw something blue that looked awfully like Megamind.<p>

"My name's Roxanne Ritchi," the woman stated.

My eyes widened, wishing that now would be one of the time I had some sort of weapon with me.

"It's OK," the woman, Roxanne, came closer.  
>I scrambled backwards, unconsciously looking around the room to find a way to escape. My eyes rested on a robot-gorilla suit with a fishbowl on top with a strange-looking fish in the bowl. I stopped trying to scramble backwards and looked curiously at the creature.<br>"Hey, Miss?" The fish asked...wait a minute, _asked?_  
><em>C'mon on Remmy, think, <em>I ordered myself, _a fish just asked you your name, there's a blue skinny dude with a goatee and the brown-haired woman's name is Roxanne Ritchi. _  
>I gasped in realisation, could I be in the move <em>Megamind<em>?  
>"Minion?" I asked,<br>The fish looked surprised, "Yes?"

I quickly hopped off the table,

"I'm really sorry about what I'm going to do,"

I whispered to myself before lunging towards Minion and reaching inside the tank. Ignoring the yelling and my fear of heights, I managed to catch the fish who was currently swimming in circles. I gripped one of my arms around the 'neck' of the body so I didn't fall before pulling him out.  
>I really hated hurting animals but I had to make sure. I felt the fish gasping for air in my hand. Just before I let go of him so the poor thing didn't suffocate, I saw a blue light heading towards me. Unconsciously, I let both of my hands go and fell down. Hard.<p>

"OW!" I yelled, I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes. I do NOT do good with heights.

"DAMNIT!" I heard a voice yelled,

"MEGAMIND!" The woman screamed at the voice, "YOU DON'T SHOOT THEM!"

"She had Minion, Roxanne!"

"STILL! What if her hand wasn't just above his bowl?"

While the two argued, I rolled around to my front. Crawling to a corner, hoping that I could find anything to use as a weapon there. Half way to the nearest corner I saw a chair. It was a wheelie chair but it would do. I quickly got up and raced towards it. Ignoring the fact that my lungs were burning from the screaming.  
>Only when I was behind the chair did I gasp for air.<p>

"I don't want to have to shoot!" a new male voice yelled,  
>I turned around to see a guy that looked to be fit despite the grey hair and moustache.<p>

"I have finally cracked," I stated, "I'm imagining the characters from one of the best movies ever. I wonder if my parents will send me to a nice Asylum."

"Listen, girl-"

"Remmy," I cut off the Warden, aware of the stares I was getting for my username, "I like to be called Remmy or Skittles and WHERE is Muffin?"

"Muffin?" the four asked

"My cat!"  
>"Muffin's over there," Minion pointed towards a dog crate where Muffin was in with another cat.<br>"Thank-you, Minion," I smiled at the fish, "And sorry about before, I just really need to check that you were really a fish and not some sort of puppet."  
>"Ok, Remmy, I don't want to have to shoot you." the Warden told me, "Do you remember what happened last night?"<br>I thought back to the night before, hmm no, I can't think of anything. "No."

Before Warden could ask me another question, a groaning sound emerged from another table. Or maybe it was the same table I woke up on. I don't know.  
>I flinched as the girl screamed and broke Minion's bowl.<br>_Oh, sure he tries to shoot me but doesn't shoot her_, I though. _Only because me purposely grabbed Minion OUT of his bowl_.  
>I sigh, the girl probably didn't mean to. I walked over to where Roxanne and the girl, Fluffy (I think), was.<br>I got over there just in time to see Fluffy realizing exactly where we were.

"Ummm… Hi Fluffy. I'm Remmy, Ok? Ummm…. We're in Megamind, Ok?" I told Fluffy, who blinked then said something which I didn't hear and fainted.  
>"Huh, she fainted," I stated the obvious, "Hey Minion, I am <em>really <em>sorry about before! So so so sorry!"  
>"Err, it's alright Miss Remmy."<br>I smiled, "You are awesome, Minion and I guess we are waiting for Fluffy to wake up?"  
>The others nodded, so with that I skipped, yes skipped towards the wheelie chair and, jumping on said chair, I wheeled around on it.<p>

Hey, it's entertaining

* * *

><p>AN WHEELIE CHAIRS ARE FUN!

First actual chapter people!

PLEASE REVIEW! ^^

And Fluffyfurball has one to, so go check it out!

BTW, I don't own anything except for me and Muffin.


End file.
